


If You Like Piña Coladas

by likeawildpotato



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, clavicles as drinking vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/pseuds/likeawildpotato
Summary: Two guys enjoying some frozen cocktails by the pool (in their own slightly messy way)





	If You Like Piña Coladas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabelle_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/gifts).



> With thanks to annabelle_leigh/usefulmammal for conversations like the one that stuck this image in my head. We’re nothing but trouble, y’all. And thanks to the amazing rhinkipoo for beta reading!

“I could go for one more, man. How about you?”  
Link stretched his long, lean body along the length of his lounge chair, then lowered his sunglasses with one finger and smiled lazily up at Rhett. “Sounds great. You need a hand?”

“You just stay out here and sleep off the first two,” Rhett chuckled, picking up the blender pitcher and glasses from the table between their chairs and headed inside. 

Despite a healthy buzz from his share of the first pitcher, Rhett wasn’t too far gone to put together a second batch of piña coladas. Pineapple chunks, cream of coconut, ice, and a generous pour of rum later, he was blending the frozen concoction and gazing dreamily out the kitchen window at his lover. 

Link’s body was tan in the September sun after months of weekends spent outdoors, whether paddleboarding or surfing together or relaxing at home by the pool. His arms were loose beside his torso, framing his narrow waist that gave rise to a trim chest and the broad, strong shoulders that Rhett loved to touch, to plant kisses across. 

The sun glinted off of a light sheen of sweat on Link’s clavicles. Rhett hummed as he imagined running his tongue over those beautiful ridges, tasting the salty skin, teasing the soft divots of flesh that they beautifully framed. 

Rhett looked down at the blender and back outside at Link. He left the glasses on the counter and strode out the French doors to the patio, pitcher in hand and a wicked glint in his eye. 

Link heard Rhett approaching but didn’t look up, still lazing in the sun. “Hey bo, got those piña coladas?” 

“I do,” Rhett replies, approaching Link’s lounge chair. “But I seem to have forgotten the glasses.” He set the pitcher on the table and stretched a long leg over Link until he was straddling him, then slowly lowered himself into his lover’s lap, earning a tipsy giggle and a playful slap. 

“Now, whatever am I going to drink this out of?” Rhett mulled. 

“What are you talking about? You think I’m hiding a couple of glasses in my shorts?” Link’s voice was teasingly put-out, but his hands had slid up to Rhett’s hips, lightly securing him in place. Rhett hummed and rolled his hips slightly, feeling a twitch beneath him. 

“I certainly don’t feel anything out of the ordinary in there,” he continued with a smile. His fingertips ghosted the skin above Link’s waistband before trailing up his chest, drawing light curlicues through the dark hair there. As he reached Link’s collarbone, he scooted forward a little, pushing Link against the back of the chair so that he was sitting a little more upright. Rhett slid his large hands over Link’s shoulders as he leaned forward, lips barely touching Link’s ear. 

“I think I’ve got all I need right here,” he whispered darkly, fingers tracing Link’s clavicles before he lowered his head to lightly run his tongue along one before licking up his neck and gently sucking his Adam’s apple. Link moaned softly, his eyes closing and his fingers digging more firmly into Rhett’s hips. 

Rhett sat up and looked down at his lover, eagerly taking in the view of his chest, his shoulders, his neck, his sharp jawline, his hair glistening silver sparkles in the sun. He reached for the pitcher and placed a steadying hand on Link’s chest. 

“I need you to be really still for me now, baby,” he said, his voice gentle yet firm. “This is going to be cold, but…” He paused to roll his hips against Link’s again, reveling in the needy whine he pulled out. “I’m going to make sure you feel really good if you can trust me for just a minute.” 

Rhett gently pulled off Link’s sunglasses and placed them in the table. Link stared up at him, eyes wide and pupils blown. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. “I trust you.” 

Then Link sucked in his breath with a hiss as the cold glass pitcher met his collarbone and the frozen drink spilled onto his skin. Rhett watched with hungry eyes as it slowly slid across Link’s skin, collecting in the hollows created by that beautiful collarbone. Link shivered but forced his eyes to stay open, locked on the man inflicting this delicious torture on him. 

Once he’d filled the space — Rhett guessed it was a good quarter-cup of sweet, boozy slush on each side — he set the pitcher down and once again pressed his hands against Link’s shoulders. “Now hold nice and still, and let me take care of you,” he purred, dipping his head to press his open mouth over one divot and then the other, lips and tongue working over Link’s skin in tandem as he eagerly slurped up the cocktail from his lover’s body. 

Link gasped and shuddered at the heat of Rhett’s mouth. Rhett still had him pinned down, sitting in his lap and holding his shoulders down firmly. Once Link stopped pushing back, Rhett released his shoulders and ran his hands along Link’s chest. He stopped occasionally to pinch a nipple or run fingernails along skin, trying to keep Link guessing where his hands would go as his mouth insistently ravished Link’s sticky-sweet skin. 

Rhett paused when he noticed a rivulet of melted piña colada slowly dripping down toward Link’s navel. He raised his head and caught Link’s eye. 

“Someone’s getting messy, I see.” Rhett looked from Link’s face to his stomach and back again, a sly smile spreading across his face. 

Link grinned his cheeky crooked grin back at Rhett and raised an eyebrow. “What are you going to do about it, boy?” 

“Oh, don’t you ‘boy’ me, boy,” Rhett growled, pushing Link back roughly as he lapped greedily down the rum-soaked path along his lover’s torso. Link giggled, then moaned as Rhett’s tongue swirled around and dipped into his navel. 

Link reached down to the pitcher and dipped his fingers in, dribbling piña colada along his waist. “I seem to have just a bit right here, Rhett, if you could help…” His words disappeared into a gasp as Rhett ran his open mouth across the newly-sticky skin like a man dying of thirst. 

“You wish is my command,” murmured Rhett, dipping his right index finger into the pitcher as his left hand pulled the low-sling waistband of Link’s trunks down even lower. He held his finger just over the angular hipbone he found there, watching and waiting until the creamy drink dripped onto Link’s skin and he twitched with a whispered squeal. Again, Rhett lapped it up, letting his lips slide wetly across Link's skin and punctuating his lust with a sharp nip to the tender flesh. 

Rhett raised his head to smirk at Link and was immediately confronted by the growing bulge in the man’s trunks, just inches from his own face. He leaned back over and exhaled hotly over Link’s cock until Link began to whimper. 

“Please, baby...fuck...I need you…” Link reaches down and tangled his fingers in Rhett’s golden curls, gently but very insistently pushing down. 

Rhett smiled and grabbed the pitcher, taking a swig directly from it before settling between Link’s thighs and tugging the tie on his trunks loose.


End file.
